Govern Tab
This tab helps you to do several things around your city. Levy Levies are your main source of silver lateron in the game. You get 12 times a day with a maximum of 50. The amount you levy can be increased by upgrading your cottages and your scriptorium. Other factors in your levy amount are: *Regional prosperity (amount of investment (Senatus level 21 and up) *The league tech of Tax Law *Allegiance The left panel show the things that factor into your levy. The center panel shows how much you get for your levy and how many levies you have left. It also gives you the opportunity to impose which uses gold to force a levy. The right panel displays an event if one has occured. There is an excellent table of levy events found here. Vassal The vassal menu becomes available when you join a family, which you may do once you reach level 21. The first two panels show you thumbnails of your vassals, and information about their cities. If you select a vassal, the right panel shows when you conquored them, the last time they donated, and how much has been donated in total. Commerce The commerce menu is available when you gain the ability to send out caravans at senatus level 41. This menu deals with the silver and caravans generated by the Vomitorium. Every time you level up the Vomitorium, one additional caravan will be added to the dispatch count, and the amount left to dispatch will be reset. *The left panel lists players who have applied to send caravans to your city. It will stay empty if the Free Commerce box is checked. *The center panel shows how many caravans you've already recieved and contains the Free Commerce checkbox. It is recommended that this box stays checked, as it allows other players' caravans to be automatically accepted. If unchecked, caravans must be approved before you will recieve any silver. *The right panel shows how many caravans you have left to dispatch. Though a player may be able to recieve all of your caravans, they are only dispatched in groups of 12 to 15. Additionally, you may only dispatch caravans to a player once per day. Therefore, to use up your allotment, you will need to dispatch caravans to between 4-10 different players. Market This is the menu where your trade crops for silver or vice versa. The left panel contains the market info including the market price and the amount you can trade. The market price will fluxuate betwee 0.5 and 2.0. The center panel is where you buy and sell crops. The right panel is the black market panel. Trade volume is not limited but it costs twice as much as normal. It is not recommended. Trading in the market has a daily limit which can be reset when the market is increased in level. Selling crops is not possible if your silver is over the maximum amount your store room can hold. Technology This is where you can upgrade your technology and arrays. The left panel is for technologies the center is for arrays and the right panel is details of the previous two. At the bottom of the left and center panel are some buttons that allow you to see more pages. The technologies acquired here are based on the level of the university. Category:Tabs